Plans backfired
by Night-Falcon
Summary: The D-Boys end up in our world, a few girls try to get them back but some Thier plans Backfiered! Will they ever going to be able to go home? Will they even want to go home? What are thier fellings to the D-boys?
1. The begining

NF: Hello people. I wrote this story together with my best friend's Fluffy kitten and Alley Cat! I is really old (so old that we didn't even knew that Fan fiction existed) and I found it a few days a again. I though, that I should put it up because it is fun writing it and personally I think it is cute! Now for the disclaimer I don't own Beyblade or any of it charters!!

Here is the story!!

_**Chapter one **_

_**The Meeting**_

Rocky shook her brown hair out of her hair out of her eyes. It was one of those hot afternoons were you just wanted to lie in front of the fan and do nothing. But Rocky had things to do. She had to meet her buddy. They were supposed to meet an hour ago but she hadn't shown up. Suddenly her mobile rang.

"Yah, Rocky talking." She snapped into the phone.

"OGM! Rocky you won't believe me who is sitting on your coach!" whispered her best friend, Jessie into the phone.

"Who?" She whispered.

"I told you wouldn't believe me If I told you!" her friend whispered back

"Then why did you call me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Because I want you to come and see for yourself!" she said still keeping her voice low.

"Why are whispering?...And Why are there strange people, who I wouldn't believe you if you told me, sitting on my coach?" Asked Rocky now in a normal voice.

"Donno..." said the voice on the other side. Suddenly there was a scream and a door slammed shut.

"Uuhh... Rocky hurry up! I got to go!" said her beast pal before she hung up.

Sometimes I don't know why she is my friend. She always causes chaos. She thought as she sighed and began to walk home.

NF: So what do you think of it! Please R&R! See you next Chappi


	2. At rockys place

NF: Hello People! Here is the next chappi.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**At Rocky's Place**_

_**Madeleine's POV**_

' Mmmmmmmmm. That was refreshing!' Thought the brown chocolate eyed girl as she climbed out of bathtub. She pulled on her white morning rob, that went mid thigh after she had dried herself.

She opened the door to see a group a teen age boys sitting in looking, at her from sister's coach. 'OH MY GOD!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!!' I just staring back, before I did what any normal girl would . I screamed and ran back into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I took a few deep breaths before I opened the door again and ran into my room. I got quickly dressed. I put on a pair of black pants and a pale purple turtleneck shirt, and a purple one-sleeved shirt, on which stood on the front "Cut Hot Nice But ..." and on the back "expensive!!!" . Then I stormed out of the room and Find out what in Gods Name was going on!

I stormed in to the other room.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?????" I screamed so loud I thought the glass would shatter.

"Now Madeleine is that away to treat your gusts?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAM WHO THEY AR .... WHAT TO HELL DO YOU MEAN MY GUST, JESSIE!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at her.

"Gusts you know people staying in your house for a while." She said with one of her famous lopsided grins. This usually it meat chaos! I took a few deep breaths.

"I don't even know these people and you invited them to stay in my House???" 'I have to stay calm. STAY CALM HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM!!' I was about to kill some one preferably Jessie.

"Well that's not entirely true. Look closely at them! You should recognize them." She said, taking a step back.

I looked at them. A fellow was a tall well trained but still slender, red haired boy, with amazing Blue eyes. He seemed somewhere familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Â tall, well trained blonde hair bloke. He also seemed familiar but is still don't remember from where. The Next was extremely well build, TALL, lilac haired chap, who also I seemed to know from somewhere. Then there was a very small blue haired teen with an extremely large nose. I raised an eyebrow. 'some how they remind me... that couldn't be. But they sure Like like it. But they...'

**_Normal POV_**

Suddenly Rocky came into the room and stared at her coach.

"WHY IN HELL'S NAME; ARE THE DEMOLUTION BOYS SITTING ON MY COACH!" exclaimed the shocked brown haired girl. The sisters (Madeleine and Rocky) turned to look at Jessie.

"Well.. Uuhhhhh... That's kind of a long story..." she stammered as she looked at the 2 pissed of sisters.

NF: well here is the 2 chappi. Please R&R!!


	3. The Majestics drope by!

NF: I got a review!!! I Hope I'll get many more!!! Well I like to dedicate this chapter to AngelKitsuneWolfDevil for being the first person to review!! ::claps:: Bravo!!!! Well I don't own Beyblade or any of its charter!! Here is the next chappi.

_**Last chapter**_

"Well.. Uuhhhhh... That's kind of a long story..." she stammered as she looked at the 2 pissed of sisters.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Majestic are dropping by!**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Well you better started now!!!!" Rocky snapped. She looked like she was about kill.

" Uuhhhhh ...well I was chatting on your computer, and... well then your computer went... well kind off haywire ...and ...well then they kind of just pop out from it... Uuhhhhh ... well now they are kind off stuck here." Stammer Jessie while backing away.

"But that still doesn't explain why they are sitting on my coach...Did You just say that you Fucked my computer?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She look ready to kill.

"Uuhhhhh..." Jessie still backed away.

"Take that as a yes!" Rocky clenched up her fist.

"Jessie here is a tip: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!" said Madeleine, who began to find this situation hilarious!!!

Rocky took this as her cue to started chasing Jessie, who began to run as if her life depended on it... acutely it was depending on it!!!

"Well guys I am Madeleine! It's Nice to meeting you! Sorry for being so rude before, but it was kind of not good start " Said Madeleine sending them one of her rare smiles.

"I am Tala, the one with the blonde hair is Spencer, the tall one is Brain and the short guy is Ian." Said the boy with red hair.

"Well the girl that brought you here is Jessie and the girl chasing her is my sister Rocky. I think I should start and try to find away to bring you back to your world, before I start is there anything that you need?" the boys shook their heads, "Aright if you do don't hesitate to ask." She said. She walked to the computer and frowned as it turned on. "I thought Jessie said it didn't work any more." muttered the girl under her breath. She went into a Beyblade chat room. She looked around to see if any one interesting was in. 'Jessie said she was chatting to some one, but whom??'

Suddenly she saw something interesting. Some one had called them self "Evil-Guys-experiment". "Okay. Well how much obvious can you make this???" She said out aloud. Spencer walked up behind her and saw the name and snorted. "Do you think it is such a good idea to talk them? I mean you don't think they'll send us back just because you ask them!" he said. "Well it worth a try. And any way probably not that person, I don't think they are that stupid." He shrugged, gave her a don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you look and sat down again.

Madeleine clicked on the name and wrote:

_Fluffy Kitten: Hello._

_Evil-Guys-experiment: Hi._

_Fluffy Kitten: I have got a few Questions to ask, and you are going to answer nicely!!!!_

_Evil-Guys-experiment: Good I have got some Q. as well! So let's play 20 Q and A!!! I started!_

_Fluffy Kitten: Fine. _

_Evil-Guys-experiment: Which Beyblade Charter could you see your sister marry?_

_Fluffy Kitten: Johnny from the majesties! Hey how did you know I have a sister???_

_Evil-Guys-experiment: I have got my sources. ;D. My turn: Can you run in 3 seconds to the coach?"  
_

'What to hell is that for a question???' thought Madeleine as she typed.

_Fluffy Kitten: Yes why???_

_Evil-Guys-experiment: Because I suggest you started running before you get squished!!!_

Madeleine jumped out of her sit. That guy freaked her out!!!

"What's wrong?" asked Rocky,who got tiered of chasing Jessie.

"That guy I was chatting to is a..." Madeleine never finished the sentence as she got squashed by a group of boy fly out of the computer screen.

"Ouch." Said one.

"My back." Said the next

"Get Off me." Said the third

"I am in heaven!!!" said the Last

"YOU SICK PERVERT IDIOT GET OF ME NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!" said Madeleine. Then there was a loud Smack.

"Ouch you hit pretty hard for a girl." Said a male voice with an Italian accent.

"I AM GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK PRETTY HARD TOO; IF YOU DON'T GET OF ME!!!" said a very pee off Madeleine. Jessie walked into the room.

"Cool now the majestic are here to."

She exclaimed. Spencer gave the big pile a look, you-deserve-every-bit-of-it-because-I-told-you-so look. Tala shook his head. Ian snickered at the screams of the girl. Brain didn't even blink. Jessie gassed stupidly at the pile. A blonde girl that just entered the room broke out in laughter. Rocky went over and pet her poor suffering computer....

NF: I hope you like this chapter!!! Please R&R!!!


End file.
